Rachel: Aku dan Kamu, Kita
by Luxam
Summary: Rachel menatap dalam ke arah mata di balik topeng pria itu. Hitam, kelam, tanpa cahaya. Tapi ia menyukainya. Collaboration fic with sheep.sheep for FFC Hitorijanai.


**~Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso~**

******~.~.~**  


**Aku dan Kamu, Kita  
**

**~By Luxam and sheep sheep~**

******~.~.~**

Kisah ini diawali dari sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Durless, sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang berhasil meraih kesuksesannya melalui bidang perdagangan antarnegara.

Keluarga ini layaknya keluarga pada umumnya—jika faktor perbedaan kepemilikan jumlah koin dan emas disingkarkan, sehingga tak ada perbedaan makna antara kata _bangsawan _dan _jelata_—dikepalai oleh seorang ayah yang gagah, ibu yang lembut, dan dua orang putri yang cantik lagi jelita.

Sang ayah, George Durless, adalah gentleman inggris berkepribadian keras dan teguh yang sangat mencintai negaranya. Cobalah beargumentasi tentang patriotisme dengannya maka kau sendiri yang akan kalah pada akhirnya.

Istri sang nasionalis tersebut, Catherine Durless, adalah anak sulung dari keluarga bangsawan veteran terkemuka. Ia terbiasa menghadapi adik-adiknya—yang jumlahnya hingga tujuh orang—sehingga tak heran sifat lembut dan tegas sudah terpatri dalam dirinya.

Anak pertama, Rachel Durless, adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mendapat warisan rambut pirang indah dari ibunya dan mata safir biru cerah dari ayahnya, menampilkan kombinasi indah tiada tara yang memukau setiap pria. Pandai dalam segala hal. Bermain piano dan biola, tahu banyak tentang filsafat, serta paham betul ajaran dasar-dasar ketatanegaraan. Isu mengatakan ia akan menjadi menantu Ratu generasi berikutnya, kalau saja umurnya kala itu sudah cukup untuk paling tidak melahirkan satu orang anak.

Anak kedua, Angelina Durless, adalah adik dari si kakak sempurna yang mewarisi rambut merah dari ayahnya dan mata cokelat pudar dari ibunya. Bukan kombinasi yang tampak menarik jika dibandingkan kakaknya—sehingga mati-matian ia selalu bersembunyi di dalam rumah karena begitu malunya. Dan karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian, dia terbiasa membaca buku-buku kedokteran milik pendahulunya sehingga tertarik untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Dan malam itu, kala kelamnya langit dan redupnya bulan seakan berbisik untuk mengajak lelap, Rachel dan Angelina yang sedang bercengkrama riang antar kakak-adik, bercanda-tawa layaknya gadis biasa tanpa predikat _nona_, dipanggil oleh sang ayah. Kemudian Rachel membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada adiknya, "Ada apa, ya?"

Angelina ikut menatap balik kakaknya dan berkata, "En... entahlah, kak."

Maka segera saja mereka turun ke bawah, ke ruang keluarga tempat ayahnya menanti. Melewati tiap lorong-lorong panjang mansion mewah itu sambil sesekali berputar-putar mengeliling pilarnya. Menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kaki berirama, dan saling bergandengan tangan menandakan betapa akrabnya mereka berdua.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Rachel terlebih dahulu sesampainya mereka di hadapan sang ayah. George yang sedang menghisap cerutu kualitas terbaik miliknya menoleh ke arah dua anak gadisnya. "Oh, Rachel, Angelina, duduklah."

Kedua gadis itu pun duduk. Di sebuah sofa merah dari kain sutra asli Cina, menatap dalam-dalam sang ayah yang juga duduk di kursi malasnya di depan mereka.

"Aku mendapat undangan pesta dari Ratu," kata George membuka pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih bersegel lilin merah, "Bacalah."

Rachel dan Angelina menatap surat itu bersamaan, kemudian dengan perlahan salah satu dari mereka membuka segelnya.

_Halo, George_

_Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Seingatku terakhir kali aku melihat janggut gentleman itu dua tahun lalu ketika kau mengantarkan ramuan obat yang kau impor langsung dari pedalaman Tibet ke istana. Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak atas ramuannya, ya. Syukurlah penyakit tahunanku sudah jarang muncul sejak saat itu. Memang agak pahit, sih._

_Kali ini aku ingin mengundangmu lagi ke istanaku. Bukan untuk meminta ramuan tambahan, tapi untuk meminta kesudian dua putri kecilmu agar mau berdansa di pesta nanti._

_Ya, George. Aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa di istana. Dan kau tahu? Seorang pria tampan kenalanku akan mencari pasangan hidupnya di sana. Kuharap kedua putrimu tidak ketinggalan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini. Dia pria yang baik, kok. Meski agak pemalu dan sedikit canggung, tapi aku yakin karismanya tak akan bisa ditolak wanita manapun._

_Sampai jumpa akhir minggu nanti, ya. Bawalah topeng yang indah karena aku ingin pesta kali ini menjadi sedikit misterius._

_Salam sayang dariku,_

_Victoria_

"Pe... pesta dansa dan topeng?" ujar Angelina setelah membaca habis surat itu. "Akhir minggu nanti?"

"Ya, Angelina," kata sang ayah sembari melepas cerutunya. "Aku tidak bisa datang karena akan datang kiriman barang impor besar-besaran dari Jerman. Makanya, kuharap kalian berdua bisa datang agar tidak terlalu mengecewakan Ratu."

"Ta... tapi...," cara bicara Angelina menjadi terbata-bata. Jelas ia gugup. Ia tak pernah terbiasa pergi ke pesta manapun karena rasa tidak percaya dirinya yang sangat besar ini. "A... aku ti... tidak bisa pergi."

"Kenapa?" George menaikkan sedikit alis matanya.

"A... aku..." Angelina kehabisan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar enggan untuk datang ke pesta ini, meski ditentukan harus mengenakan topeng untuk kedatangannya. Apalagi pesta ini diadakan oleh Ratu. Bisa terbayang betapa banyak bangsawan cantik rupawan yang nanti akan datang dari penjuru negeri, dan ia sadar betul pesta ini bukan tempat untuknya.

"Angelina harus mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia akhir minggu nanti, Ayah. Dia sudah membuat janji pada Madam Lousie untuk mengajarinya banyak hal. Tak enak jika ditunda, bukan?" kata Rachel angkat bicara. Ia paham betul akan perasaan galau adiknya saat ini, dan ia tak ingin adiknya menderita. "Biar aku saja datang sendiri. Tak apa, kebetulan aku senggang."

Angelina spontan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kagum. Ia sangat berterima kasih, kakaknya memang orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

George menatap tajam pada Angelina sebentar. "Baiklah kalau kau bicara begitu, Rachel," kata George akhirnya. "Pergilah, dan jaga kelakuanmu nanti atas nama keluarga Dursell."

"Ya, ayah," kata Rachel sambil tersenyum manis.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera kembali ke kamar, kembali bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali Rachel menyenandungkan lagu _London Bridge_. Wajahnya tetap berseri-seri, lalu Angelina berujar, "Ti... tidak apa-apakah, Kak?"

"Soal apa?" Tangan Rachel memainkan tirai putih berajut benang emas yang menutupi jendela besar mansionnya itu.

"Kakak... pergi sendirian ke pesta. Tidak apa-apa? Kalau kakak merasa keberatan, maka apa boleh buat aku akan—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Rachel cepat sebelum Angelina menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin adik kecilku kesulitan karena permintaan ayah. Selama aku masih bisa menggantikanmu, kenapa tidak?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sekali lagi rasa sayang Angelina bertambah pada kakak cantiknya ini, "Terima kasih, kak!"

"Tentu, sayang."

Dan mereka pun terlelap segera setelah sampai di kamar Rachel. Tidur berdua, saling mengaitkan tangan, menunggu akhir minggu untuk pergi ke pesta topeng yang diadakan Ratu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Gaun yang cantik, kak!" puji Angelina takjub ketika melihat kakaknya sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke pesta topeng.

Rachel mengenakan gaun putih dengan renda transparan di ujung bawahnya, dan tambahan manik-manik berpola mawar di bagian dadanya. Tak ketinggalan pita kecil yang juga berwarna putih, yang melingkar indah di sekeliling pinggangnya. Sungguh gaun sempurna untuk seorang wanita cantik yang akan pergi ke sebuah pesta.

"Terima kasih, Angelina," Rachel merekahkan senyumnya. Bibirnya yang sudah diolesi pelembab bibir warna merah muda juga nampak memikat, membuat siapapun berani bertaruh tak ada yang bisa menolaknya di pesta nanti.

Angelina yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan kakaknya, nampak mencari sesuatu dalam kantung gaun rumahannya dan langsung menariknya keluar begitu ditemukan, "Ini untuk kakak."

Rachel menggeser bola matanya ke arah barang yang diberikan Angelina, "Wah, apa ini? Topeng untukku?" Sekejap kemudian matanya kembali berbinar. "Terima kasih, Angelina! Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya, kurahap kakak suka. Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan...," kata Angelina menurunkan nada bicaranya. Dia sadar tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya, padahal kakaknya sudah berkorban pergi ke pesta sendiri demi dirinya.

Rachel membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Angelina, menatap lurus adik pemalunya itu, "Terima kasih, topeng biru yang cantik! Ini akan sangat cocok sekali dengan sepatu biruku nanti!"

Kedua kakak-adik itu saling tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirang Rachel yang indah selesai disanggul oleh para pelayannya dengan tiara yang berkilau, dan dia pun bersiap pergi ke pesta.

"Doakan aku, ya," kata Rachel sesaat sebelum naik ke kereta kuda.

"Tentu! Selamat bersenang-senang, kak!" Angelina melambaikan tangannya dari depan mansion untuk mengantar kepergian kakaknya. Kereta kuda itu pun semakin menjauh seakan tak sabar untuk segera sampai di istana.

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**  


Sesampainya di istana, Rachel turun dengan anggun dari kereta kudanya. Seorang pelayan istana membantunya untuk turun dan membimbingnya hingga pintu masuk istana yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal.

"Silakan masuk, Lady...," kata si pelayan.

Rachel pun tersenyum manis pada pelayan itu dan masuk sendirian ke aula besar istana yang sudah cukup ramai. Musik-musik klasik gubahan komponis-komponis eropa yang terkenal di masa itu dimainkan dengan apik oleh para pemusik istana. Lampu-lampu gantung dari kristal yang tak dapat dibayangkan berapa harganya menyinari sekeliling aula dengan indahnya. Jendela besar istana ditutupi oleh tirai merah marun di sisi kanan-kirinya, menyisakan pandangan malam penuh bintang di tengahnya. Pilar-pilar kokoh istana dililit pita emas besar, dan karpet-karpet yang berwarna senada dengan tirai jendela istana, membentang luas di lantai aula.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk sekedar melihat para bangsawan lain yang sudah lebih dulu lalu lalang dan bercengkrama. Topeng biru gelap yang dibuatkan Angelina bertengger erat di batang hidungnya, berusaha menutupi mata safirnya yang juga biru.

Tapi itu sia-sia. Tak ada apapun yang bisa menghalangi kecantikan Rachel untuk malam ini. Gaun putih dan topeng birunya seakan diejek oleh rupa jelita Rachel yang memang alami. Sambil masih tetap mengedarkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut sebahu dengan warna kuning cerah menyapanya.

"Selamat malam, Lady...," sapa pria itu sambil membungkukkan wajahnya. Tuxedo putih yang dipakainya, berwarna senada dengan warna topengnya yang juga putih, dengan ukiran warna emas mengelilinginya. "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Tanpa rasa curiga berlebih, Rachel menyambut tawaran pria itu, "Tentu, Tuan." Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu ditengah dansa mereka.

"Rachel, Rachel Durless," jawab Rachel sambil menarikan tangan dan kakinya dengan luwes.

"Oh, putri Tuan Geroge, ya? Salam kenal, namaku Viscount Druitt," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Nama yang bagus, Tuan," puji Rachel ala kadarnya.

"Tak sebagus namamu," balas pria itu lagi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan dansa dengan begitu elegannya. Rachel cukup ahli dalam berdansa, begitu pula Viscount. Sehingga sungguh indah melihat mereka berdua berdansa dengan lancarnya. Obrolan-obrolan ringan terus dilancarkan selama mereka saling bertautan tangan dalam dansa, hingga akhirnya satu lagu pun habis dimainkan.

"Waktu yang singkat," kata Viscount dengan nada kekecewaan. "Padahal aku masih ingin berdansa denganmu."

"Saya tersanjung, Tuan Viscount. Terima kasih. Senang bisa berdansa dengan anda," kata Rachel sopan sambil menarik diri ke pinggir aula.

Viscount mengikuti Rachel. "Mau berdansa satu lagi?"

Rachel menoleh ke arah Viscount, "Saya pikir satu lagu tadi sudah cukup?"

"Tidak jika dengan wanita sepertimu," kata Viscount semakin bernada memaksa. "Ayolah."

Rachel tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng halus, "Maaf Tuan, tapi saya rasa tadi cukup."

Viscount menggenggam tangan kiri Rachel dengan erat, lalu berujar lagi, "Sekali lagi, oke?"

"Lepaskan saya, Tuan. Saya mohon...," nada bicara Rachel mulai menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan. Ini pemaksaan dan dia tidak mau.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kita berdansa satu lagu, Nona." Viscount mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan keegoisannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Rachel semakin erat sehingga gadis itu tidak kuasa untuk mengelak.

"Ta... tapi dengan segala hormat, Tuan Viscount, saya tidak bisa berdansa lagi dengan Anda. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya dan biarkan saya pergi." Rachel tak mau kalah, ia juga berusaha keras menolak ajakan Viscount. Tubuhnya memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya itu sia-sia.

"Hanya satu lagu. Lagipula kau—"

"Maaf, Tuan Viscount, Nona ini merupakan pasangan dansa saya. Saya harap Tuan dapat meninggalkan Nona ini," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pria yang menghentikan ucapan Viscount. Mereka berdua refleks menoleh ke asal suara, dan nampaklah seorang pria berdiri tegap tepat di depan mereka.

Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup topeng warna hitam yang dikenakannya, tapi bibrnya tersenyum. Dan Rachel dapat melihat jauh ke dalam topeng itu—mata hitam kelam milik pria itu—menatap tajam ke arah Viscount. Rachel pun segera berontak begitu Viscount melepas tangannya, dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pria ini. Sekejap, Rachel dapat menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki ini dari bahunya—wangi mint yang pahit.

"Selamat malam, Tuan...?" Viscount mengerutkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok pria ini.

"Phantomhive. Namaku Vincent Phantomhive," kata pria itu masih tetap membawa senyum wibawanya.

"Oh...!" Viscount menepuk dahinya, "Maaf kita harus bertemu dalam suasana yang kurang menyenangkan, dan juga perilaku saya yang mungkin kurang sopan terhadap Nona ini, Earl Phantomhive." Dia jadi salah tingkah, kemudian berusaha menjabat tangan Vincent.

Jabatan itu dibalas oleh Vincent. "Saya yang harusnya minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini. Kalau begitu, kami mohon diri karena ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Permisi, Tuan Viscount. Semoga Anda menikmati malam Anda," kata Vincent panjang lebar cepat-cepat ingin mengakhiri basa-basi konyol ini. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Rachel di belakangnya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan—" Dan sebelum Viscount menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rachel dan Vincent sudah membaur dengan keramaian yang lainnya.

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**  


Pria itu, Vincent Phantomhive, terus saja membawa Rachel yang masih ia genggam tangannya keluar dari pintu samping istana, menuju taman istana yang penuh ditumbuhi mawar. Rachel tidak menolak, insting wanitanya berkata pria ini orang baik-baik, berbeda dengan Viscount. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa pria ini mau saja menolongnya.

"Terima kasih, Earl, karena sudah membantu saya," kata Rachel sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah mereka berdua berhenti di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Pria itu merengkuh bahu mungil Rachel, mengisyaratkan agar tak perlu berlaku kaku di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Itu tak perlu, Nona, sudah kewajiban seorang pria untuk melindungi wanita seperi Anda."

Rachel agak tersipu mendengar ucapan manis pria ini, sekali lagi ia melihat jauh ke dalam topeng Vincent, menatap lekat mata gelap itu dan untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam karena saling bertukar pandang.

"...Ah," kata pria itu memecah keheningan, "Engkau memiliki mata yang cantik, Nona."

Rachel membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Vincent, merasakan sesuatu akan meledak jika ia terus menatap pria itu. Hatinya bergetar, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, "Ti... tidak juga. Namun jika Earl merasa begitu, saya sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih."

Kemudian suasana hening lagi-lagi tercipta di antara mereka, sampai lagu kedua untuk berdansa kembail mengalun indah dari aula istana. Dan dari taman ini, lagu dansa itu terdengar sayup-sayup lagi lembut.

Rachel menoleh ke arah istana, bersamaan dengan pria itu. Lalu mereka bertatapan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dansa?" tawar pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rachel tersenyum, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak sabar untuk berdansa dengan pria ini. Maka tanpa ragu dia pun menjawab, "Tentu."

Mereka pun mulai berdansa—di taman itu. Berdua saja, di bawah cahaya rembulan dan semerbaknya harum mawar yang tercium. Musik yang mengalun samar dan keheningan malam di mana hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini benar-benar membuat Rachel bahagia. Tangannya ditautkan erat ke tangan pria itu, seakan suatu dosa jika dilepaskan. Dia berdansa dengan lancarnya bersama pria ini. Tak ada obrolan. Hanya tubuh mereka yang bicara seiring dengan gerakan dansa mereka.

_Pria ini berbeda_, Rachel pikir begitu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia tak bisa tahan jika berlama-lama menatap wajahnya barang sedetik saja. Tubuh lelaki ini memang kurus, tapi tak menyembunyikan ketegapan dalam setiap otot-ototnya. Rachel merasa nyaman berdansa dalam jangkauan tubuhnya. Lehernya yang jenjang dan bahunya yang lebar membuat Rachel ingin menyenderkan kepala selamanya di sana.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dengan tubuh tetap berdansa dengan indahnya. Hingga tak terasa satu lagu pun habis diputar.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani saya berdansa, Earl Phantomhive," kata Rachel setelah mengakhiri dansanya dengan tetap berpautan tangan dengan Vincent.

"Sayalah yang harus berterima kasih, Nona...," ujar pria itu. Dia mengangkat tangan Rachel hingga mendekati bibirnya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Rachel dapat merasakan dinginnya bibir pria itu, sehingga ia menjadi semakin gugup.

Perlahan Rachel pun menarik tangannya dari tangan Vincent—ini berat. Hatinya mati-matian berteriak untuk tidak melepaskannya. Namun tanpa melupakan statusnya sebagai bangsawan, pada akhirnya ia berkata pada Vincent, "Ah... Maafkan saya, Earl, saya harus pergi. Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat berkesan bagi saya. Permisi..."

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke aula istana. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang tak kuasa menahan perasaan bahagia yang kini berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

"_Vincent Phantomhive...,_" gumamnya dalam hati, "_Kurasa aku... menyukainya..._"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Bagaimana pestanya, Kak?" tanya Angelina segera setelah kakaknya kembali dari pesta. Kini mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar Angelina, bercengkrama lagi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Mengesankan, Angelina!" kata Rachel penuh semangat, "Pesta yang sangat meriah sekali!" Ia melepas tiara yang terpasang di rambutnya. Satu-persatu perhiasan yang tadi dipakainya untuk pergi ke pesta ditanggalkannya, dan kembali menjadi Rachel yang polos tanpa_ make up_—tetap cantik tentunya.

"Syukurlah... adakah hal menarik di sana?" tanya Angelina lagi.

Rachel tidak langsung menjawab. Untuk sesaat ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Tangannya yang awalnya hendak melepas ikatan pita di gaunnya, berhenti bergerak. Ada sekelebat bayangan orang yang terbayang di angannya. Orang itu.

"Ya, ada...," lirih Rachel, kemudian ia duduk di samping Rachel, di atas tempat tidur. "Aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengesankan."

Angelina menatap kakaknya. "Mengesankan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Seorang pria. Ia baik, lembut, dan gagah sekali. Aku berdansa dengannya dan aku menyukainya. Dia sangat tampan, Angelina!" kata Rachel dengan nada gemas dan wajah berseri-seri. Ia tampak sangat cantik ketika sedang kasmaran seperti ini, sungguh.

Angelina turut senang melihat kakaknya yang tersipu malu dan nampak bahagia ini, "Kuharap kakak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Ya, tentu!"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Dua hari sudah berlalu lagi sejak pesta itu.

Rachel sudah _agak_ tidak memikirkan lagi tentang_nya_. Sifat _easy going_-nya rupanya berguna disaat seperti ini. Mengingat orang yang kita sukai memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak perlu mengingatnya setiap saat hingga kita tenggelam di dalamnya, itulah yang Rachel pikir. Dia tetap seperti biasa, Rachel yang ceria. Rachel yang tenang. Kakak yang baik bagi Angelina, dan anak yang berbakti orangtunya.

Dan siang itu, di tengah hangatnya matahari yang bersinar, George kembali memanggil anak-anaknya untuk menemui seorang tamu. "Panggil Angelina juga. Pria yang nanti akan kalian temui bukan pria sembarangan," katanya pada Rachel.

Maka Rachel pun segera mencari Angelina—yang ternyata sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku kedokteran miliknya. Terduduk sendirian di taman belakang mansion, berusaha keras memasukkan semua informasi buku-buku tebal itu ke dalam otaknya.

"Ann! Angelina!" kata Rachel begitu menemukan adiknya.

"Kakak...," ujar Angelina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya. Rachel menghampiri Angelina dan memegang lengannya untuk membantunya bangun, "Ayah memanggilmu. Dia akan mengenalkan seorang tamu pada kita!"

"Eh? Ta... tapi, pa... pakaianku seperti ini...," kata Angelina malu, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memakai_ make up_..." Ia bangkit dengan ragu dari duduknya dan mengikuti sang kakak.

Rachel yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya, berbalik arah dan dengan cepat 'merapikan' adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil menyematkan korsase bunga mawar yang awalnya ia pakai kepada Angelina, "Kau manis, tidak apa-apa!" Kemudian ia menarik adiknya itu dan mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ruang tamu. Rachel sendiri sibuk berpikir menerka-nerka siapa gerangan sang tamu tersebut. Tak ada perkiraan yang jelas, hanya membuatnya makin tidak sabar untuk bertemu _bukan pria sembarangan_ tersebut.

Di ruang tamu, George Durless sudah berdiri menunggu mereka. Suasana menjadi hening demi menjaga etika, sampai ia berujar, "Rachel, Angelina, perkenalkan tamu kita, Earl Phantomhive."

...Dan kelanjutan cerita ini, biar kau saja yang membayangkannya.

**~Fin~**

Oke jangan tanya kenapa bisa-bisanya saya publish fic padahal katanya hiatus. Suwer, ini proyek terakhir saya deh. Maap yak. Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat **sheep sheep** yang udah ngajak collab. Akhirnya proyek kita selesai juga, sis. Padahal udah diomongin dari pas libur lebaran, ternyata malah baru jadi sekarang.

Maaf kalo fic-nya biasa, pasaran, mengecewakan, jelek, gak mutu pula. Apa boleh buat, fic romance yang banyak main kata-kata kayak gini bukan bidang saya (ngeles). Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic satu chapter tiga ribu kata lebih gini loh, uwooo! Gak akan saya baca ulang, nih! Males banget! Panjang! Kalo ada typo bilang deh ya! *digampar*

...Eh kok malah jadi curhat gini. Hehe mangap soalnya saya kangen banget sama kalian nih (walo kalian gak kangen saya sih). Still, love you so much, readers sayang :*

Dan sebelom saya disambit sendal jepit, author note gaje ini saya akhiri saja. Review?


End file.
